


Just a extra

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural RPF, Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: You are just an extra for the show supernatural. You attend Hollywood arts but in order to pay for school you’ve picked up this job. You are in love with Beck and he with you. Your best friend jade is with Andre. What happens when you discover a baby growing in you? What will Beck do? How can you afford a baby!?!





	Just a extra

**Author's Note:**

> May not be more not sure yet.

You sigh as you walk on set of supernatural. You and Beck love this show so when you got a call asking you to play an extra you were beyond excited. Jared flashed you a smile as you sat beside him as one of the makeup artist fiddled with your hair.   
“Good morning y/l/n.” Jensen said as he sat beside you.   
“Morning Mr Ackles.” He cringed.  
“Don’t call me that makes me feel old.”  
You chuckle before you are all called on set. Everything went normal until you said the wrong line.  
“Wait, what’s my line?”  
“Dean, please, I’m with child!” The director said. You nodded and you try the scene again. You finally succeed.   
“Y/n, go to lunch with us?” Misha asks. You nod with a smile. You’re phone rings as you all get in the car.  
“Hello?...this is she....what!?!...are you sure?...no I um I’ll make an appointment later...yes, thank you.” You hung your and stared out the window. The boys exchanged worried looks but you didn’t see them. You then call your best friend.   
“Hey, um, tell Beck I have to be gone for the night and day for uh work, I’ll call when I can....no, Jade please? I just need some time alone....I’ll tell you later...love you too.”   
Before any questions could be asked cliff interrupted.   
“We are here.” He opened the door and everyone climbed out.

Once you were seated and your orders had been taken, the silence became too much.   
“Can I stay in one of you guy’s trailer?” You ask quietly without looking up.   
“Y/n what’s going on?”   
“I just don’t want to go home.” Jared immediatley became worried.  
“Are you abused?”  
“What!?! No! I just need to be away from people to think.”   
“You can use mine.” Jensen said. You smiled.  
“Thank you.” He nodded.

You arrive back on set to see jade waiting. You groan and go up to her.   
“Sooo tell me what’s is going on? You and Beck break up?”   
“No.”  
“Then what!?!”  
“You don’t have to yell!”  
“Then why not go home?”   
You mumbled under your breath.   
“Huh? I didn’t catch that?” She responded.  
“I’m pregnant...”  
“Good.”  
“Good!?! How is that good?”  
“Because I am too and I think the boys will take it better if they are together so we can do a double date and then bam we tell em!”  
You just blinked at her.   
“That’s all you are worried about!?! Jade how are we supposed to afford a freaking child!?!” You hadn’t realized how loud you were until Jensen and Jared along with Misha gasped. You began to cry in embarrassment.   
“I’m such a fuck up.” Jade grabbed you by your shoulders and shook you.   
“No you freaking not, so you had sex and got pregnant it happens. It’s not the worst thing in the world!”   
“No my mother was right I’m useless.” Jade became furious and upset all at the same time. Tears rolled down her cheeks.   
“No! What she did to you wasn’t acceptable, and don’t you ever think like that, we almost lost you. Beck nearly killed us trying to get to you in time. So don’t you be selfish anymore!” You cried with your best friend as you held each other.  
“I can’t do this alone.”  
“Look at me, Beck won’t leave you when you almost died I thought Beck was gonna die with you. He loves you. And if he does, which he won’t, then I’ll marry you!” You giggled at her as she laughs with you.   
“I can’t afford a kid, I’m Mmm just an extra.” Jared interrupted you.  
“Not anymore. The fans loved you and they want you in the next few seasons, as sams wife, and according to them, the baby your character is having should be sams for a plot twist.” You frowned   
“Beside you were never an extra.” Jensen said as he kissed your forehead.   
“By the way, the boys are waiting at karaoke dokie for us.” Jade whispered   
“Let’s go.”

You nervously sit by jade across from the boys. “So what going on?” Beck asks  
“We uh have something to tell you.” Jade says.  
“In a song, come on.” She drags jade to the stage and tells the dj to play a song. The beat to ‘America girl’ by Carrie Underwood comes on. Once you finish singing you go back to your table. The boys are confused.  
“We are both pregnant...” they both jump in excitement to the girls and swing you guys in circles   
“this is amazing “  
“We’re gonna be dads!”


End file.
